1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mounting assembly or kit for mounting an autosound unit, either of a two-shaft or ISO-DIN type, in various dashboards of a vehicle in order to provide quick and secure mounting construction, with a minimum use of tools. The mounting kit according to the present invention is significantly universal and can be adapted to a wide variety of audio equipment types as well as a wide variety of vehicle types and models.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Professional autosound installers and vehicle owners seek to securely install a wide variety of autosound electronic devices to a wide variety of vehicles. A large number of mounting kits have been designed to meet that need.
One mounting assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,357. In this apparatus, an inner case is fitted in an opening of a dashboard panel and the audio unit is inserted through an insertion hole of the inner case and attached with pin fitting portions and lock pin units. Each lock pin unit is attached to a side of the audio unit. However, the kit requires an excessive amount of hardware to mount the innercase and the lock pin unit. Further, a single kit cannot readily mount one of several types of radios.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,384 and 4,993,668 both disclose mounting structures for car-mount devices, in which a mounting tube having detent holes is inserted and fixed to the dashboard of a vehicle. Mounting pieces are then fixed to the sidewalls of the main body of the audio unit and the audio unit is inserted into the mounting tube. Each mounting piece has a detent pawl which engages with one of the detent holes to secure the unit in the tube. However, the mounting structure is for mounting a single type of unit having a front panel projecting from the main body with a step therebetween; it is not disclosed for mounting a plurality of types of radios or the like. Further, a bulky mounting tube must be used which increases the weight and cost of the kit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,789 and 4,756,495 each disclose a conversion kit for mounting a radio to be substituted for an original radio in an automobile. The kit includes a mounting panel unit for receiving a frontwardly projecting portion of the radio. The panel unit includes slots for receiving locking clips. The mounted locking clips enable the radio to slide into retaining engagement with edge portions of an instrument panel. However, the radio is secured by the resiliency of the clips and can readily be removed with a sufficient amount of pressure. Further, the conversion kit is primarily for a radio having two control shafts and cannot readily accommodate other types of radios.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,652 describes a radio installation kit including a rectangular frame having two pairs of opposing runners. Panel members, having apertures through which radio control shafts can be fitted, slide along the edges of the runners to accommodate radios with different spacing between the control shafts. However, the kit cannot accommodate other types of radios that do not include control shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,564 discloses a conversion kit for mounting a substitute radio in an automobile. The mounting kit includes a mounting frame having a front panel through which the radio is inserted. The radio is secured to the mounting frame by the front panel. Different front panels can be used in order to accommodate different radios or different types of units. However, the front panel is integral with the mounting frame; therefore, completely different mounting flames must be used when different front panels are needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,326 discloses an installation kit that will adapt to different radios and different dashboard configurations. The installation kit includes a box-like molded plastic frame including end walls and a main front panel. The end walls include recesses for accommodating attachment to different chassis 13 of aftermarket radios. The housing also includes plastic break-away walls with through-openings to accommodate control shafts of the radio. The walls can be discarded when a radio having a larger front wall, such as a DIN radio, is used. However, the end walls are permanently affixed to the housing, and therefore cannot be discarded even if they are not necessary for a particular type of radio. Further, there is no structure for supporting a DIN cage, when such a unit is to be installed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a radio installation kit that can mount any of a wide variety of types of audio units, including two-shaft radios, ISO-DIN radios and DIN radios with DIN cages.